And Who Might You Be?
by Avadrea
Summary: The simple tale of a cowardly rouge. This was the background story of my favorite character Kale.


**And Who Might You Be?**

Tels Renari was not what most people would imagine when thinking of an adventurer. He was not strong, or brave, or even particularly smart. He was not an overtly handsome man, though his features where well crafted, his timid personality and simple form of dress downplayed any physical refinement he had. He lacked any real social grace or charm and was even more lacking in common sense, if you asked him. He wasn't even gifted with particularly good luck. But what Tels did have was a unique set of useful skills and a weakness for pretty women.

It was this annoying weakness that had gotten him into this mess. Other more foolish or brave people may have called this an adventure but to him it was most defiantly a complete and utter mess. There he was, clinging to the side of a cliff by his fingertips while his bare toes curled on a tiny little ledge. His grip was the only thing that defied the buffeting wind from tossing him to the ground below. "What was I thinking?" the rouge moaned to himself as he released the sure grip of one hand, stretching it up in an attempt to find another handhold.

The image of lovely blue eyes and soft brown hair cascading down to a full overflowing bodice flashed threw his head. "Oh yeah… That's what." Muttering bitterly he continued to scale his way up towards the almost hidden cave above.

It had been a fairly tricky wheedling the location of these caves from the local town's people, but after a full day of playing dice and drinking in the tavern with the less savory citizens Tels had learned their location, well near enough. It wasn't perfect but it was a better lead than the cleric had when she had hired him.

His thoughts wandered as his arms pulled him up and toes pushed. Inch by inch he made his way up the sheer rock face. A strong wind blew over him tossing his hair and he tensed up looking down. He braced himself for the stomach roiling fear he had come to expect from most everything. After a few moments of contemplating the ground far below a single eyebrow quirked when hi s insides stayed in place. "Huh. " He muttered looking back up from the distant ground beneath him his eyes focused on finding another hand hold. "Not afraid of heights. I'll have to remember that."

Finally, pulling himself over the ledge and into the small arched entrance of the cave, he unlooped the hemp rope from his shoulder and secured it with his normal nervous care before tossing one end down to the party below. If he had been a braver man he would have laughed at the clumsy assent of the tall paladin instead he allowed only the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth. Flexing his cramped fingers and toes he waited patiently. His job was done, for now.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair the half-breed rouge watched his compatriots celebrate their shared victory. As others chatted cheerfully while downing expensive drink and fine food, he remained silent and withdrawn. He should be as delighted as the rest. Not only had they breeched the vault to the bandit's treasury and reclaim the stolen sacred artifact for the cleric, but they had discovered the vault filled with more ill gotten riches than any of them had imagined. The adventure had been very profitable for everyone involved. And yet Tels was not satisfied.

His eyes narrowed slightly as the paladin put an overly friendly arm around the lovely cleric once again while he lifted his glass toasting her radiant brilliance and bravery in the face of so many dangers. The smile the lovely woman flashed the sipped man caused Tels to sigh mournfully before flicking a gold coin across the table. "Figures." He muttered over the rim of his tankard.

Tels wasn't strong or brave; he wasn't charming or brilliantly smart. And he defiantly wasn't lucky. Discovering the location of a legendary bandit's horde, climbing the dangerous sheer face of a windy cliff, disarming a few rather deadly and ingenious traps, and being the one to land the last killing shot on a particularly nasty guard beast where all achievements that easily went unnoticed when compared to the dashing idiotic bravery of a paladin. Tels rolled his eyes as he watched the cleric gushing affection over her "hero". Save a girl ONCE from certain death and she goes crazy. Really like that was all that impressive.

When the Cleric leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the paladins cheek Tels decided it was time to find his room and a nice cozy bed. His head was spinning slightly from the wine and his muscles felt stiff and tender from the day's hard labor. A hot bath and a good night's rest were almost as welcome as the warm caress of an admiring woman.

When he finally peeled his armor off to bathe he was not surprised to discover many painful cuts and bruises, marks of the recent trial he had put himself through. More scares, it didn't really matter he already had gathered a nice collection. Shrugging he tossed his clothing aside before sinking into the steaming water with a sigh.

Tilting his head he looked down at the water's surface noticing the critical gaze of his own reflection staring back at him. "I suppose it's that time again isn't it?" he watched his eyes narrow as he examined the rippling reflection of himself. Lifting a hand he rubbed his palm along his jaw thoughtfully. "And who might you be?"

* * *

Kale Ebersual woke up, packed his belongs, and left in the still hours of the morning before the sun had even touched the horizon. There was no one to bid farewell to because there was not a single soul who had ever known him. He didn't look back; there was nothing behind him that had any hold of him. He was a new man, literally.

* * *

~fin~


End file.
